


Dead or not, you should be here.

by chillblaine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ask to tag because idk what i wrote im sorry im like this, im not tagging anythig else here hecause this is embarrassing fhndkgjfj, implied coldwave to an extent btw, just because. Its Me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillblaine/pseuds/chillblaine
Summary: i barely even remember what i wrote dont. ask me this.lisa fic where she finds out lens gone and some small stuff about it





	Dead or not, you should be here.

**Author's Note:**

> me looking at the title section: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> hi im back with: this.  
> idk if ive improved and idk if this is good! i forgot i wrote most of this and it barely has an end! take it

“He’s dead, Lisa.”

She never really thinks about how exactly words can hurt you. Its her second nature to doubt most words said to her. An abusive father who tries to trick you into saying the wrong thing really does that to you. But those words? Coming from Mick’s mouth? They’re going to haunt her like nothing else.

-

Lisa was told when Len and Mick were approached by some “ridiculous English ‘time master’”. She was told of their plan to check it out. She stayed behind, not being an invited guest. The plan was to tag along for a while, stay as long as they deemed fit, and skip the second they felt like something was going to go wrong.

She saw the newscast of when there was supposedly a ship sighting down by the harbor.

She saw them fly away in that ship.

She didn’t know they’d end up coming back like this. It sounds like a sad movie quote, but she’d have done everything in her power to have not let them go.

-

The fact she thinks about after coming back to reality is that she doesn’t even get the gun back. It was apparently used in an escape attempt. Mick says he gave the go ahead to use it and Lisa knows that he said so for a reason. Mick’s a man who likes to help so Lisa’s willing to bet that another crew members personal feelings were envolved. Shes okay with that. Then she sees The Flash team use a cold gun in a fight against another meta.

It isn’t about jealousy. It’s not about the fact that even if this new gun was Len’s or not, she wants it. She needs it, in fact.

So Lisa heads to STAR Labs looking like one of Marco’s biggest storms. She slams open the door and immediately Barry is confronting her. 

“Give me the gun.” It’s bordering on shaky and she probably looks a bit messy because of the sobbing she does when she allows a Rogue to come close enough to try and comfort her.

“Lisa. You know I can’t do that. I’m sorry but you have to understand why, right?” 

She does. She really does. Notorious criminal activity. She doesn’t blame Barry or any of the other members of their little crew for denying her it.

“Please.” She’s holding everything back at this point and she never cries in front of people, much less has a breakdown. This isn’t how she planned this to go either, she’s usually much more of a planner. But sometimes her emotions control her and she does what she feels is right. “He’s dead, Barry. I didn’t even know till now. I just, I need the gun.”

Barry himself looks a little shaken. Whether it’s the few tears that escape her or it’s the fact that she just found out, Lisa have a clue. Barry steps closer and offers to speed her home. She accepts and goes back to the Rogues hideout.

-

Lisa asks her self questions too many times a day now. One thats focused on the most is out she’s supposed to live her old life. How shes supposed to ‘move on’ without the brother who was always there for her. She has Mick but them together has never been the same as all three of them. They both have a different relationship with Len that doesn’t quite translate to each other. Mick isn’t the brother who protected her as much as Len did, even if he did try his hardest to be there all the time. And Lisa isn’t the partner that he lost. She isn’t the man who was there for all the history they had and she wasn’t the person who helped Mick through hard times.

They still stay together. They all do. The Rogues in this universe aren’t always together like in others. They split off but when Lisa gets the news and they hear, they come rushing. They might not be unseperable in this universe but the bond they hold isn’t anything less. They try to help the two in any way they can but after a certain point there’s only feelings that Len can fix. And they don’t know what to do. No one does.

**Author's Note:**

> hey these are getting longer arent they. hohoho digjdkgkks


End file.
